El nuevo Señor Oscuro
by MerlinJJ
Summary: Harry es seducido por las artes oscuras tras que le rompen el corazon que le pasará al mundo al ver como su salvador se convierte en su peor pesadilla acompañado de una hija, un bebe y una extraña esposa
1. Prologo

LA UNIÓN DE CUATRO  
  
Prólogo:  
  
"Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo cuando los hombre aun vivían en cavernas, en un lugar desconocido desde tiempos inmemoriales, había una caverna excavada por la naturaleza habitada por un clan de seres humanos en donde una familia vivía en la desesperación y la tristeza.  
  
-Hermanos tenemos que hacer algo. Así no podemos seguir- dice el hermano mayor, conocido por los sabios como Magi.  
  
-Nuestro hermano tiene razón, pero que hacemos. Si nos vamos y nuestra madre muere, no habremos estado aquí para despedir su espíritu y puede que luego nos maldiga- dice otro de los hermanos conocido como Wolf.  
  
-Tonterías. Nuestra madre tiene genio, no lo niego, pero si no hacemos nada será peor y perderemos a madre igual que a padre- dice el tercer hermano de los cuatro reunidos conocido como Dientes Largos.  
  
Estuvieron así durante días discutiendo pros y contras hasta que al final decidieron ir a un viaje en busca de espíritus que les indicase alguna señal para salvarla. Para ello cogieron cada uno su arco y dispararon con los ojos cerrados una flecha tomando la dirección que indicase la flecha como la que iban a tomar mientras que el hermano pequeño y sus hermanas se ocupaban del hogar y de su madre.  
  
Al cabo de los días, no había noticias de ninguno de ellos y la madre cada día empeoraba por instantes apareciéndole en la piel manchas que exudaban sangre, presentaba altas fiebres y vomitaba pus, sangre y bilis cada cierto momento. Llegó hasta tal punto que parecía un difunto viviente. Las hijas se quedaban con ella intentado en una lucha perdida que viviese mientras el hijo menor de unos 15 años iba de cacería, ofrecía sus presas como ofrendas a un dios que se había imaginado y que había llamado "Amor"(en la actualidad ese Dios es el Dios que entregó a su hijo Jesucristo) pidiéndole que hiciese algo por salvar a su madre y que si eso se entregaba a cambio por ella. Mientras esto le sucedía a la familia, el resto de la caverna sólo rumoreaba sobre las ausencias de los hijos mayores, de la perdida de alimentos que hacía el hijo pequeño y de como las hijas habían descuidado los quehaceres de la mujer en el clan como recoger frutos y bayas, curtir pieles y limpiar su hogar.  
  
En uno de esos días en que una de las hijas mientras el resto cuidaba de la madre hacía la comida en uno de los fuegos comunitarios vio llegar a uno de los tres hermanos muy mal herido con mucha perdida de sangre producida por una bestia. Lo recogió con angustia y la llevo al hogar familiar donde le atendieron como pudieron pero solo podían esperar a que recuperase toda su sangre que había perdido. Y como si fuera algo del destino, oyeron en el exterior como varios miembros del clan exclamaban asombrados y traían a otro de sus hermanos que arrastraba consigo mismo unas mandíbulas de lobos atadas con tiras de cuero que se localizaban en los muslos haciendo de torniquete improvisado para que la sangre saliese a borbotones y lo desangrasen ya que las heridas se encontraban en las arterias femorales. Todo estos acontecimientos acaecieron con la luna prácticamente llena. Antes de que la luna menguase a la mitad apareció el último hermano apoyado en un bastón en el que tenía en el extremo superior una piedra extraña y en la mochila que llevaba en la espalda asomaba una extraña planta que dijo que había encontrado en una zona donde el agua salía caliente (aguas termales), había lagos de piedra derretida (lava) y donde encontró esta planta y que por medio de sueños los espíritus le habían dicho que con esas plantas podría salvar a su madre y al resto de hermanos. A las pocas horas tratando de mil maneras las heridas de sus hermanos se curaron sin dejar ninguna señal mientras a la vez a su madre se le suministraba diferentes formas de preparados de la planta sin que ninguno de ellos funcionase por lo que al final murió (el único modo era por medio de via sanguínea)  
  
Con el tiempo los hermanos una vez unidos, se fueron separando creándose problemas y discusiones entre ellos hasta que al final cada uno se fue de la cueva creando con el tiempo las suyas propias.  
  
De vez en cuando, las hermanas (Iris, Gacela y Ayla) y el hermano pequeño, Jor, como el resto del clan recibían noticias lejanas que las cuevas de los que antes eran de ella se habían hecho costumbres extrañas. La de Magi se decía que podían dominar la naturaleza a su antojo como otras entidades que ellos llamaban magia. Los de Wolf se comentaba que en lunas llenas su cueva desaparecía todo ser humano y ocurrían en cuevas y territorios vecinos matanzas sangrientas como desapariciones extrañas de bellas jóvenes vírgenes que a los meses aparecían en su cueva todo contentas y felices. Y las últimas noticias eran sobre la cueva de Dientes Largos que se cuchicheaba que de día no había actividad aparente en la cueva pero que aun así ningún animal se acercaba a ella y que por la noche ocurría lo mismo que en la de Wolf o algo por el estilo a parte de que por la noche si que había actividad normal como cualquier otra cueva de día.  
  
Con los años esas cuevas fueron incrementándose en tamaño hasta que llegó el punto en que se enfrentaron entre sí creando por donde pasaban matanzas a campo a través, en cuevas y expandiéndose hasta en poner en peligro la convivencia de la primera caverna en peligro (así se llama la cueva donde antes ellos mismos vivían).  
  
Y en el preludio en el que parecía que los tres clanes nuevos se iban a juntar para la batalla final en el territorio de la primera cueva teniendo a estos como victimas inocentes. Jor tuvo una visita de su dios indicándole un rito por el cual conseguiría el equilibrio en una persona de las cuatro razas pero que tenía sus inconvenientes que eran que a cambio sus hermanas se podrían transformar en monstruos. Esa misma noche decidió irse a buscar lo que se le habían contado en el sueño, cazó un lobo, mató a un murciélago vampiro en una cacería del animal y recogió plantas medicinales volcánicas (las que había recogido Magi) y crearse un báculo con una piedra llamada Ámbar.  
  
Cuando todo estaba listo para que las cuatro razas se encontrasen sin que ninguna sobreviviese, Jor apareció imponente con orejas puntiagudas, con colmillos prominentes y en general con lo mejor de cada raza en su mismo ser. Éste con unos simples movimientos de vara y cuerpo se deshizo sin problemas de los que se le enfrentaba haciendo huir a todos impresionados por su poder menos sus hermanos que se quedaron allí expectantes viendo lo que ocurría. Jor les digo que se adentrasen en la cueva con él para hablar sobre el futuro, pero lo que no sabían es que éste lo único que pretendía era encerrar a todos sus hermanos para que no causasen ningún problema y prefería que le cayesen a él y a su descendencia una maldición en que solo podrían usar sus poderes en momentos decisivos del futuro del planeta. Aunque él sabía que en lo mas profundo de su ser sabía en que uno de sus descendientes conservaría todos los poderes. ............................................................................ ................................................................. Todo lo que dijo su dios se cumplió en los tiempos venideros hasta hoy...."  
  
Esas eran las palabras escritas por el pueblo de la primera caverna que con el paso de cada descendiente se escribía su bibliografía en las paredes. Por desgracia esa cueva no solo albergaba esas paredes mágicas que fueron bañadas por la sangre de las cuatro especies sino que en ella se encontraban en hibernación profunda los tres hermanos y las hermanas que por medio de un ritual Jor pudo encerrar a todos sus hermanos allí y como castigo por desobedecer todos sus descendientes recibirían sus poderes de maneras totalmente distintas a la suya provocándoles mucho dolor.  
  
Aun después de todas las batallas entre las especies donde se creaba a distintas especies mágicas y se extinguían otras siempre al final las cuatro vivían en paz durante un tiempo.  
  
SIEMPRE.......................????????????  
  
SI QUIEREN SABER LO QUE LE PASARÁ A NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA DE NUESTRA EPOCA DONDE SUFRIRA UNA HORRIBLE TRANSFORMACIÓN, ENCONTRARÁ A SU AMOR PERDIDO, HABRÁ TERROR, SEXO Y SOBRE TODO ACCIÓN. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, SI QUEREIS APORTAR IDEAS HACEDLO A merlín_jose@hotmail.com P.D: NO OS DIGO EL NOMBRE DEL PROTAGONISTA PARA DEJAROS CON LA INTRIGA E INTENTARÉ ESCRIBIR LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE 


	2. capitulo 1

1º Capítulo: Corazones rotos Acababan el séptimo curso de Hogwarts y todos estaban ya listos para irse a sus casas entrando en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Harry se encontraba en un vagón distinto del de sus amigos Ron y Hermione para arreglar todo lo que ocurría por su cabeza de todo lo que había vivido este último año en su preciado colegio.  
  
==Flash Black==  
  
Harry estaba nervioso en el lago esperando a que llegase Hermione porque al final iba a ser valiente de verdad y le iba a declarar sus sentimientos hacia ella.  
  
-Harry, lo siento por la tardanza- dice Hermione llegando por la espalda de éste.  
  
-No te preocupes. No llevo mucho tiempo esperando y lo que te quiero decir es muy importante para mi- dice Harry metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo y arrodillándose al suelo.  
  
-Harry, por favor levántate- dice Hermione nerviosamente.  
  
-Hermione hace tiempo me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti y que no podría vivir si no te lo decía- saca la mano y lo que tiene en la mano era una cajetilla de color rojo- Hermione este es un regalo para demostrarte todo mi amor hacia ti, antes era de mi madre.  
  
-Harry, yo no puedo aceptarlo era de tu madre- dice Hermione poniéndose roja.  
  
-Entonces he hecho el ridículo- se pone en pie y se gira para irse cuando Hermione le coge del hombre- Sí, Hermione.  
  
-Harry, yo no he dicho que no quiera ser tu novia- dice acercándose a él y dándole un tierno beso juntándose sus lenguas sensualmente, se separan- Sí, quiero ser tu novia.  
  
Terminadas estas palabras se vuelven a besar apasionadamente.  
  
===Fín del Flash Black===  
  
==Flash Black==  
  
Voldemort con su ejercito de mortifagos, dementores y otras criaturas oscuras se cernían sobre Hogwarts y sus terrenos mientras Dumbledore dirigía todo para defender el colegio y vencer. Al anochecer todo estaba listo para la batalla que decidiría el futuro del mundo mágico. Durante la espera, una nube del firmamento se posa encima de la luna dejando todo a oscuras momento que las fuerzas del mal atacan.  
  
En un primer momento se veía como las fuerzas del mal iban ocupando terreno y echando hacia atrás a los defensores pero estos se recuperan rápidamente y empiezan a recuperar terreno hasta que unos y otros se quedaron estancados atacándose sin que ninguno pudiese avanzar. Durante horas estuvieron así sin que ninguno pudiese decantar la balanza a uno de los dos bandos, hasta que Voldemort apareció y empezó a dar hechizos a todo el que se pusiese por delante para estar enfrente de su enemigo Harry Potter que estaba en la segunda línea. Antes de alcanzarlo se encuentra a Dumbledore. -Riddle, otra vez nos vemos- dice Dumbledore seriamente.  
  
-Deja de llamarme así, viejo chiflado- dice Voldemort fríamente echando chispas por sus ojos.  
  
Los dos al mismo tiempo se empiezan a echar hechizos que rebotan entre sí o contra sus escudos dirigiéndose a los que estaban luchando a su alrededor. Voldemort de repente deja de echar hechizos y le dice.  
  
-Dumbledore sabes que de esta no pasas- dice Voldemort con una sonrisa en el rostro y moviendo la varita de forma extraña y exclama-Duplicate.  
  
Al decirlo Voldemort se duplica dos veces más con lo que queda tres Voldemorts en total.  
  
-No tengo miedo a la muerte ya que solo es un paso más de la vida- dice Dumbledore consciente de su situación.  
  
-No sabía que tanto lo deseabas pues ahora mismo te lo concedo- y los tres Voldemorts exclaman a la vez-Avada Kadrava.  
  
Tres chorros verdes cargados de muerte se dirigen hacia Voldemort que no puede hacer nada para que le impacten con lo que cae muerto al suelo.  
  
Harry que en ese momento estaba mirando hacia allí, lo ve todo y sin pensar ni un momento se dirige hacia ellos sin escuchar las suplicas de sus amigos. Harry corre, corre, se agacha al lado del cuerpo inerte de Dumbledore y comprueba si de verdad estaba muerto. "El profesor que había considerado como su abuelo había muerto a manos de esa bestia", piensa Harry mientras unas lágrimas le caían por el rostro.  
  
-Por fin das la cara. Mira lo que ha pasado por no hacerlo- comenta Voldemort alegremente.  
  
-¿Cómo has podido?- pregunta Harry poniéndose de pie mientras una aura le empezaba a rodear.  
  
-Simple, por poder y venganza, Harry. Aún no lo comprendes, con el puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas hasta resucitar a tus seres queridos o sino mírame a mi- dice Voldemort.  
  
-Una vez te contesté, NO. Y ahora te vuelvo a decir lo mismo- dice Harry.  
  
-Una pena pero ya lo averiguarás- dice Voldemort lanzándole un Cruccio.  
  
Harry lo esquiva con suma facilidad gracias a las prácticas de Quidditch y a las clases que le habían impartido para enfrentarse en esa situación y sacar su máximo potencial.  
  
Durante un rato Harry luchaba a la defensiva mientras que Voldemort atacaba con todas sus armas para acabar con su vida. En un momento de descuido de Voldemort, Harry le lanza un Expelliarmus que lanza a Voldemort un par de metros hacia atrás pero sin soltar su varita.  
  
-Parece ser que el viejo chiflado y sus amigos te han enseñado bien- comenta Voldemort recuperándose del golpe.  
  
Se vuelve a reiniciar el combate pero estaba vez ninguno de los dos se reservaba ninguna arma para el otro. En un cuarto de hora se echaron todos los hechizos más potentes que había sin contar con la maldición asesina, lo que les provocó una gran perdida de sangre y fuerzas dejándoles muy débiles.  
  
Antes de desmayarse Harry le lanza a Voldemort la maldición asesina.  
  
-Nooooo, no ha llegado mi hora todavía- exclama Voldemort antes de que la maldición le tocase dejándole muerto al instante sin posibilidad alguna de volver.  
  
Harry cae al suelo medio muerto.  
  
===Fin del Flash Black====  
  
Harry al recordar lo último que había vivido se le hacía el corazón trizas pero cómo habían podido sus....  
  
==Flash Black==  
  
Harry no se había dejado vencer a la muerte gracias al amor que profesaba a Hermione con la cual tenía pensado casarse. A unos pocos días de acabar el colegio salió de la enfermería y se dirigió a la sala común para encontrarse a sus amigos y a su novia. Allí Ginny y sus compañeros de cuarto le dicen que ni Ron ni Hermione estaban por aquí que se habían ido juntos a no sé donde.  
  
Harry se asoma por una de las ventanas de la sala común que dan al lago y ve a Ron y a Hermione besándose apasionadamente mientras se manoseaban compulsivamente. Al verlo, el corazón de Harry se hace astillas muy pequeñitas al no aguantar otro desbarajuste emocional (la muerte de sus padres, el trato de sus tíos, la muerte de Sirius, los continuos enfrentamientos con Voldemort, la muerte de Dumbledore y ahora la traición de su mejor amigo con su novia sin que ninguno de los dos se lo dijese). Desde ese mismo instante a Harry se le veía solo, malhumorado, triste,... todo lo contrario de lo que había sido hasta entonces. En definitiva, que el Harry que todo el mundo conocían había muerto para dar lugar a otra persona.  
  
===Fin del Flash Black===  
  
Mientras que Harry recordaba todo eso, el trayecto que se hacía de vuelta había dado a su fin y los alumnos recogían para marcharse a sus casas.  
  
-Harry espera. Tenemos que hablar contigo sobre lo que te pasa- grita Ron corriendo hacia él teniendo al lado suyo a Hermione.  
  
Harry se para y se da la vuelta para averiguar quien le llamaba, a unos metros de distancia entre ellos se interpone una nube de vapor espesa que impide verse entre ellos. Una vez pasada Ron y Hermione comprueban que Harry había desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro. 


	3. capitulo 2

2º Capítulo: Nuevo Camino  
  
De esos hechos habían pasado ya un año y Harry se encontraba en un bosque perdido de algún lugar de Albania seguramente el mismo bosque donde se ocultó Voldemort cuando se encontraba débil. Ahí, el corazón del muchacho se volvió oscuro, duro y frío como una piedra rumiendo sus desgracias y rencor hacia los que había considerado sus mejores amigos. Harry tenía un plan para que sus desgracias acabasen y era transformándose en el ser más poderoso de todos los tiempos y si para ello empleaba magia negra le importaba ya bien poco.  
  
Había encontrado en el bosque una pequeña cueva que con un par de toques mágicos había quedado más o menos decente para vivir pero tenía el problema de la chimenea que no funcionaba bien. Antes de arreglar ese defecto, decidió conseguir los libros que necesitaría para lograr sus fines. Para ello empleó todos sus conocimientos y el hechizo Imperius para dominar a un mago albanés para conseguir libros oscuros y demás cosas necesarias. Nadie se dio cuenta de los robos hasta que los echaban en falta o en algunos casos ni eso pero nunca se hicieron públicos por miedo a un nuevo temor de un Señor Oscuro y ninguno lo investigó.  
  
Harry estaba colocando los libros en las estanterías de su pequeño hogar (si se lo puede llamar así a la cueva) para organizar el lugar para luego arreglar la chimenea. Estaba metiendo los últimos libros en los estantes cuando oyó una voz detrás de él.  
  
-Hola, guapetón, ¿qué haces?- dice una sensual voz de mujer.  
  
Harry se da la vuelta con la varita en la mano listo para atacar creyendo que lo habían descubierto cuando mira a su alrededor y no ve a nadie hasta que al final echa un vistazo al suelo localizando a una enorme serpiente. Al verla echa un suspiro de alivió al preocuparse demasiado.  
  
-Hola, amiga. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunta Harry sonriendo.  
  
-Curiosidad y el calor. Unos amigos me habían dicho que un humano que sabe hablar nuestra lengua habitaba por aquí; y el calor porque me gustas- dice la serpiente muy directa.  
  
-Gracias. Mi nombre es Harry Potter y estás invitada cuando quieras a mi hogar y ¿tu eres?-dice Harry.  
  
Encantada de conocerte, Harry. Mi nombre es Liz- dice la serpiente.  
  
-Si te interesa conversar conmigo tendrás que esperar un rato, ya que ahora me tengo que poner a realizar un trabajo manual – dice Harry transformando su varita en un instrumento para arreglar la chimenea.  
  
-Soy paciente- dice Liz y piensa cuando Harry se quita la túnica y la capa que tenía un cuerpo buenísimo.  
  
Harry se puso manos a la obra y en menos de un cuarto de hora ya había acabado de arreglar la chimenea y había creado un buen fuego para calentar la cueva. Se dio una rápida ducha y se sentó en un sofá cerca del fuego para poder hablar cómodamente con Liz. Estuvieron hablando de sus vidas durante horas hasta que se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-Liz, me gustaría que te quedases aquí, me falta compañía- dice Harry al día siguiente cuando ambos están despiertos.  
  
-Lo dices en serio- dice ella sin dar crédito a las palabras que le habían dicho.  
  
-De verdad- dice Harry sonriendo de verdad desde hace mucho tiempo- Eres la primera que me ha hecho sentir bien desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
-Pues entonces, si no te opones me quedaré a tu lado- dice Liz seriamente.  
  
Y desde entonces los dos se hicieron inseparables afrontando un sin fin de peligros (lucha con Dragones, Quintaped, Manticoras, Acromantulas,....). Todo ello para que Harry consiguiera poderes y poder. Entre ellos durante ese tiempo empezó a surgir el amor sin que se diesen cuenta de ello aunque uno fuese un humano y el otro una serpiente.  
  
En una de las últimos peligros Liz se vio muy implicada y su vida estaba en peligro por lanzarse sin ningún reparo contra un Nundu. Harry al verla en peligro de muerte se transforma en un ser realmente terrorífico, por primera vez, para potenciar al máximo sus poderes. El aspecto de éste era temible, era alto, delgado, con la piel grisacia, unos orificios como nariz, grandes rojos ojos, de la túnica le salían unos pinchos que se situaban en la columna y a la altura de los omoplatos unas alas de murciélago. Harry con un par de hechizos inutilizó a la bestia y ayudando a su amada Liz (ya se había dado cuenta de que la quería) a recuperarse. Después recuperó su forma original de humano, algo que en ningún momento lo consiguió Voldemort.  
  
Una vez en el pequeño hogar del bosque (la cueva), Harry se mueve de un lado a otro pensando como realizar sus planes para que todo saliese bien.  
  
-Harry, deja de moverte, que me pones nerviosa- dice Liz enrollada en la alfombra de la chimenea.  
  
-Bien.- se sienta en el sofá y decide hablar- Liz te gustaría ser un humano de verdad con poderes mágicos como yo.  
  
-Claro, amor. Ese ha sido mi sueño desde que te conocí- contesta Liz contenta por volverse un ser humano de verdad. Espero que os haya gustado estos capítulos porque en los siguientes habrá sexo, boda, llegada de alguien especial y vuelta a Hogwarts entre otras cosas. Si alguien quiere darme alguna idea me la puede enviar a merlín_jose@hotmail.com donde en asuntos poner Fanficsion. 


	4. capitulo 3

3º Capítulo: Transformación y "Sí, quiero"  
  
Al día siguiente apareció en el Profeta vespertino un artículo muy curioso que el que lo leyese se escandalizaría.  
  
"Robos misteriosos"  
  
En las últimas horas han desaparecido objetos valiosos y algunos de ellos históricos y místicos, cuyos nombres no hemos averiguado por impedimentos del Ministerio reacio de hacer ninguna declaración sobre ello. Estos objetos como todos sabréis se encontraban en lugares especialmente seguros con hechizos protectores muy potentes.  
  
Según rumores y los acontecimientos ocurridos en estas fechas se piensa que el culpable podría ser un nuevo Señor Oscuro ya que para conseguirlo se necesita mucho. En un breve encuentro con el jefe de los Aurores, Ron Weasly, nos ha comentado que todo esta bajo control y que el culpable era un miembro del ministerio por las pruebas que se habían encontrado en los lugares de los robos. Aun así nuestro fiel e intrépido reportero consiguió entrar en las escenas de los crímenes y comprobó con sus propios ojos que en todos ellos había un único mensaje: "El momento de la verdad se acerca".  
  
Con este mensaje, los rumores de la llegada de un nuevo Señor Oscuro se hacen más intensos y el temor de una nueva era de terror se incrementa al recordar lo vivido con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.  
  
Pero si el comentario del jefe de los aurores nos levanta sospechas, la declaración de un miembro del ministerio, que por seguridad no vamos a rebelar sus identidad, nos comento lo que vio.  
  
-Yo hacía mi ronda por los alrededores cuando vi a lo lejos dos sombras, una parecía una persona y la otra una serpiente o algo parecido, que se movían muy silenciosamente hasta el lugar del robo. Aun me pregunto como entraron porque solo ese hechizo deja entrar al ministro de magia y a poco más. Y lo más extraño que cuando esperaba fuera para sorprenderlos, no aparecieron y comprendí que habían utilizado un traslador para salir del lugar.  
  
Ya han oído el relato del funcionario del ministerio, si os encontráis con alguien que no conocéis y tiene mucho poder puede ser el misterioso mago. -Liz, lee esto. Es muy divertido, esos patanes no reconocen a alguien ni aunque se les ponga en sus narices- comenta Harry al terminar de leer el artículo en el Profeta.  
  
-Haber lo que dicen- dice Liz asomándose por detrás del respaldo del sofá y leyéndolo- Sí, tienes razón. Estos del ministerio son tan subnormales que no reconocen y saben hacer nada bien, como tú me lo dijiste.  
  
Harry se levanta del sofá.  
  
-Liz, esta noche es la indicada para realizar la poción por la luna llena- dice mirando hacia el estante donde se encontraban los ingredientes robados.  
  
-Ya lo sé, he estado esperando este momento desde que te conocí- dice Liz yendo hacia él.  
  
A la noche, Harry se encontraba preparando todo para realizar correctamente la poción. Harry fue hacia el estante y se colocó allí listo para empezar a coger los ingredientes y echarlos al caldero.  
  
-Liz, tienes que meterte en el caldero- dice Harry.  
  
Liz empieza a subir reptando hasta meterse en el caldero muy lentamente donde se encontraba un liquido blanco en su interior.  
  
Harry coge su varita y con un movimiento de su mano eleva todos los ingredientes. Con un movimiento de la varita el primer ingrediente se introduce en el contenido.  
  
-Hueso de Fénix, para darle poderes mágicos- dice Harry mientras el primer ingrediente se introducía en el interior del caldero con lo que el contenido del interior toma color amarillo cegador.  
  
Con un segundo movimiento dos ingredientes van hacia el caldero.  
  
-Sangre del primer mago y aliento de Nundu, para darle forma humana permanente- dice Harry mientras se introducían en el interior del caldero con lo que el contenido del interior toma color rojo cegador.  
  
Y por último un último movimiento hace que tres ingredientes vayan hacia el caldero.  
  
-Alma humana, Espejo de Erised y corazón de fantasma, para darle la humanidad- dice Harry mientras se introducían en el interior del caldero e incidiendo a la vez la luna llena, con lo que el contenido del interior toma un color blanco cegador.  
  
Al dejar de brillar tanto el contenido del interior se aprecia que de su interior sale una bella mujer desnuda. La mujer muy lentamente se acercaba a Harry con lo que pudo apreciar su belleza, tenía unos firmes y suaves glúteos, un vientre suave y duro, unos firmes y voluminosos pechos, una cara preciosa que le caían unos cuantos pelos verdes en forma de rizos haciendo resaltar sus ojos dorados y con un liso pelo verde.  
  
La mujer, Liz, con unos movimientos sensuales invita a Harry a que se acercase a ella.  
  
Harry la empujo con suavidad, después se tendió a su lado, descansando sobre el codo. La miró, volvió a besarla. Esperó hasta sentir que ya no estaba tensa y acarició ligeramente sus labios con la lengua. Se levantó un poco y vio que su boca sonreía, pero que tenía los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, se inclinó para volver a besarla. Ella se tendió para acercarse a él. La besó presionando más y abriendo. Cuando su lengua intentó entrar, Liz abrió la boca para dejarle.  
  
-Sí- dijo-, esto me gusta.  
  
Harry sonrió. Estaba interrogando, probando, saboreando, y le complacía que no lo encontrara insatisfactorio.  
  
-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Liz.  
  
-¿Más de lo mismo?  
  
-Está bien.  
  
Volvió a besarla, explorando suavemente los labios, el cielo de la boca y bajo la lengua. Entonces siguió con los labios la línea de la mandíbula. Encontró la orejita, sopló su aliento en ella, le mordisqueó el lóbulo y cubrió la garganta de besos y de caricias con la lengua. A continuación regresó a la boca.  
  
-¿Por qué me hace sentir como si estuviera calentura... y escalofríos?- preguntó Liz- No conozco a que se debe.  
  
-Es normal en estos casos, no te preocupes- dice Harry.  
  
La besó de nuevo, mas suavemente, deseando más que nunca proporcionarle placer. Acarició su costado sintiendo la plenitud de su seno, la depresión de su cintura, la suave curva de su cadera, el músculo tenso de su muslo. Ella se estremecía bajo su mano, que acarició los rizos del pubis y subió por el vientre, hasta llegar a la hinchazón turgente de su seno; sintió cómo se endurecía el pezón bajo su caricia.  
  
Besó de nuevo su cuello suavemente; entonces buscó el otro seno y succionó el pezón con la boca.  
  
Paró un momento para mirarla de nuevo: el cabello esmeralda, revuelto sobre la piel, le enmarcaba el rostro. Sus ojos dilatados, profundos y dulces, brillaban con un fuego oculto y parecían llenos como si fueran o a derramarse. Harry se levantó, se quitó la ropa y se quedó mirándola, con su prodigiosa virilidad enhiesta. Los ojos de ella sólo reflejaban confianza y deseo.  
  
Se tendió junto a la joven, llenándose los ojos de ella. Su cabello suave, espléndido, sus ojos, rebosantes y llenos de expectación, su cuerpo magnífico; toda aquella bella mujer esperando que la tocara, esperando que despertara en ella las sensaciones que el sabía estaban allí. Quería que durara esa toma de conciencia por parte de ella. Se sentía más excitado que nunca anteriormente. Liz no sabía qué esperar, nadie se lo había descrito con detalles claros y extensos por ser anteriormente una serpiente.  
  
Liz estaba quieta, sin mover un músculo pero estremecida. Sentía como si estuviera esperando desde siempre algo que no podía nombrar pero que él podía darle. Con sólo sus ojos podían tocarla hasta dentro; ella no podía explicar la palpitación, los efectos deliciosos de sus manos, su boca, su lengua, pero ansiaba más. Se sentía incompleta, sin terminar. Hasta que él le había dado a probar el sabor, no sabía cuánta hambre tenía, pero una vez provocada ésta, tenía que saciarla.  
  
Cuando sus ojos quedaron satisfechos, los cerró y la besó una vez más. Ella tenía la boca abierta, esperando; atrajo su lengua y experimento con la suya, tanteando. El se apartó y le sonrió para animarla. Cogió una guedeja esmeralda y brillante de cabello y se la llevó a los labios, y después se frotó el rostro contra la suave abundancia esmeralda de su corona. La besó la frente, los ojos, las mejillas, deseando conocerla toda ella.  
  
Encontró la oreja y su aliento cálido mandó estremecimiento deliciosos por el cuerpo de ella una vez más; le mordisqueó la oreja y le lamió el lóbulo. Encontró los nervios tiernos del cuello y la garganta, que despertaron largos espasmos deliciosos por lugares secretos e intactos. Sus manos grandes, expresivas y sensibles la exploraron, sintieron la textura sedosa de su cabello, rodearon mejilla y mandíbula, recorrieron el contorno de su hombro y su brazo. Cuando llegó a la mano, se la llevó a la boca, besó la palma, acarició los dedos uno por uno y siguió la curva interior del brazo.  
  
Liz tenía los ojos cerrados, cediendo a la sensación con impulsos rítmicos. La boca cálida encontró el camino entre los senos y rodeó la curva de uno. Hizo círculos cada vez más pequeños con la lengua y sintió el cambio de textura de la piel al llegar a la areola; Liz jadeó al sentir que le tomaba el pezón en la boca, y él sintió que un ardor nuevo palpitaba en sus ijares.  
  
Con su mano siguió el movimiento circular de la lengua en el otro seno, y sus dedos hallaron el pezón duro y erguido. Al principio succionó suavemente, pero cuando ella se tendió hacia él, aumentó la fuerza de succión. Liz respiraba fuerte, gemía suavemente. La respiración del hombre iba a la par con el deseo de ella; no estaba seguro de poder esperar más. Entonces se detuvo para volver a mirarla: tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta.  
  
La deseaba toda y todo al mismo tiempo. Buscó su boca y atrajo su lengua hacia la suya. Cuando la soltó, ella atrajo la de él, siguiendo su ejemplo, y sintió el calor dentro de la suya. Harry volvió a encontrar sus garganta y trazó círculos húmedos alrededor del otro seno turgente hasta llegar al pezón. Ella se alzó para salir a su encuentro, en aras de su deseo, y se estremeció cuando él respondió atrayéndola.  
  
Con la mano le acariciaba el vientre, la cadera, la pierna; entonces tocó la parte interior del muslo. Los músculos de Liz ondularon, mientras se tensaba, y después abrió la pierna. Puso su mano sobre el pubis cubierto de rizos de un verde esmeralda y sintió súbitamente una humedad caliente. El sobresalto que dio su ingle en respuesta le pilló por sorpresa. Se quedó tal como estaba, luchando por dominarse, y casi se rindió cuando sintió otra oleada de humedad en la mano.  
  
Su boca dejó el pezón y formó círculos en el estómago y el ombligo de la joven. Al llegar al pubis, la miró: estaba respirando de forma espasmódica, con la espalda curva y tensa, esperando. Estaba preparada. Le besó el pubis, el vello crujiente, y siguió bajando. Ella temblaba, y cuando la lengua de él alcanzó la parte superior de su hendidura, brincó dando un grito y volvió a caer de espaldas, gimiendo.  
  
Su virilidad palpitaba anhelante, impaciente, mientras cambiaba de postura para deslizarse entre las piernas de ella. Entonces abrió los repliegues y los saboreó lenta y amorosamente. Ella no podía oír los ruidos que hacia al sumirse en el estallido de sensaciones exquisitas que la recorrían mientras la lengua de él exploraba cada repliegue, cada borde.  
  
Se concentró en ella para dominar su necesidad apremiante, encontró el nódulo que era el centro pequeño pero erguido del deleite en ella, y lo acarició firme y rápidamente. Temía haber llegado al límite de su resistencia cuando ella se retorcía sollozando en un éxtasis que nunca anteriormente había experimentado. Con dos largos dedos penetró en su húmeda cavidad y aplicó presión hacia arriba, desde fuera.  
  
De repente Liz se arqueó y gritó, y él saboreó una nueva humedad. Apretando y aflojando los puños convulsivamente, hacia gestos de llamada inconscientes al ritmo de su respiración espasmódica.  
  
-Harry- le gritó Liz-¡Oh, Harry! Necesito... te necesito... necesito algo... Él estaba de rodillas, apretando los dientes en un esfuerzo por contenerse, tratando de penetrar con delicadeza en ella.  
  
-Estoy tratando de hacerlo con suavidad- dijo, casi dolorosamente.  
  
-No... no me hará daño, Harry.  
  
Mientras ella se arqueaba para recibirlo, se abandonó y entró, fue más allá, esperando hallar la barrera, pero se sintió atraído hacia dentro, sintió sus profundidades cálidas y húmedas bien abiertas, que le abrazaban y le envolvían hasta que, maravillado, sintió que lo recibía todo. Se retiró un poco y volvió a introducirse profundamente en ella. Liz lo rodeó con las piernas para atraerlo más. Volvió a retirarse y, al penetrar una vez más, sintió que su maravilloso paso palpitante le acariciaba cuan largo era. Fue más de lo que podía aguantar, volvió a empujar una y otra vez con un abandono sin restricción, cediendo por una vez a su necesidad en forma total.  
  
-¡Liz!... ¡Liz!... ¡Liz!...-gritó Harry.  
  
La tensión estaba alcanzando la cima; él sentía cómo se acumulaba en sus ijares. Se retiró una vez más; Liz se tendió hacia él con todos sus nervios y sus músculos. Le penetró en ella con el placer sensual absoluto de enterrar toda su joven virilidad en el calor anhelante. Se movieron juntos. Liz gritó su nombre y, dándole todo lo que le quedaba, Harry la llenó.  
  
Durante un instante eterno, los gritos más profundos de él se mezclaron en armonía con los sollozos de ella, repitiendo su nombre, mientras ambos se estremecían convulsos, en el paroxismo de un placer inefable. Entonces, con un alivio exquisito, cayo encima de ella.  
  
Durante un buen rato solo se pudo oír la respiración de ambos. No podían moverse. Se habían entregado totalmente el uno al otro, se habían transmitido cada fibra de su experiencia compartida.....  
  
Había pasado unas semanas de la transformación y de su primera relación sexual entre ambos y ahora planeaban realizar una caza para celebrar su primer aniversario como pareja. Para ello, se habían fabricado arcos y flechas preparándose para el día.  
  
Al final el día del aniversario llegó y Harry dejó los honores de que Liz transformase una piedra en un fiero perro de caza para guiarles hasta la pieza. -¡Ve!, chico- dice Harry al perro indicándoselo con el brazo- Vamos, Liz.  
  
Harry y Liz silenciosamente siguieron al perro con los arcos levantados dispuestos a un disparo mortal. Cuando llevaban un buen rato caminando sin tener ningún éxito, Harry dice:  
  
-Liz, me voy a separar del perro y de ti para tener más probabilidades de cazar algo. Si lo cazas tú te dará una sorpresa- añade con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que Liz se derritiese aún mas por él.  
  
-Esta bien- acepta Liz.  
  
En unos segundos Harry y Liz se habían separado para buscar a la presa. Liz llevaba unos metros separado de Harry cuando el perro que iba delante suya se había parado en posición de ataque. Liz esforzó su vista y vio delante de ella a un imponente y precioso ciervo y con un rápido y eficaz disparo de su arco derribó al ciervo matándolo. Fue hasta él y lo abrió para darle al perro las entrañas. Mientras hacía esa tarea oyó como alguien se acercaba, levantó la vista y no vio a nadie y cuando se estaba agachando distinguió que algo se le echaba encima sin poder hacer nada. Era Harry.  
  
-Me has ganado- dice con cara de niño triste.  
  
-Sí y exijo mi premio- dice Liz con cara seria.  
  
Harry se acercó a ella y le empezó a darle un tierno beso, en respuesta de ello, ella se puso de rodillas retirándose las bragas y el faldón. Él no esperaba ver sus nalgas firmes y redondas y su orificio femenino expuesto, de un rosado oscuro y prometedor, no pudo resistir. Antes de pensarlo, ya estaba de rodillas detrás de ella, penetrando en sus profundidades calientes y palpitantes.  
  
Harry montó y penetró. Ella sintió que la llenaba, y gritó con un placer indecible. La postura le hizo sentir presiones en puntos nuevos, y cuando él se retiraba, la fricción excitaba de otras maneras nuevas. Retrocedió para ir a su encuentro cuando volvió a penetrarla. Mientras se cernía sobre ella, bombeando y esforzándose, recordó a sus antiguos congéneres las serpientes. El recuerdo provocó un estremecimiento de calor delicioso y una tirantez cosquilleante, palpitante. Retrocedió y se pegó a él, ajustándose a su ritmo, gimiendo y gritando.  
  
La presión ascendía rápidamente; las acciones de ella y la necesidad de él imprimieron mayor rapidez a sus embates.  
  
-¡Liz! ¡Oh, mujer!- gritó Harry- ¡Mujer bella, salvaje!- suspiraba al embestirla una y otra vez. La sujetaba por la caderas, la atraía hacía él, y cuando la llenó, Liz retrocedió para pegarse a su cuerpo mientras él se hundía en ella en un escalofriamente deleite.  
  
Se quedaron así un momento, temblando. Liz con la cabeza colgando; entonces, abrazándola, la hizo rodar consigo de costado y allí se quedaron, inmóviles al lado del ciervo muerto durante un rato.  
  
De ese momento ya había pasado y un mes y ya sabían desde unas semanas que esperaban a un bebe, lo que hacía muy feliz a la pareja pero tenían el problema de que no estaban casados y lo que ellos deseaban antes de que naciera el bebe era casarse.  
  
Olvidando todo rencor Harry mandó una lechuza con un mensaje a su enemigo del colegio, Draco Malfoy, para que le trajese un Magic (una profesión de mago que hacía lo mismo que uno que se llamaba cura en el mundo muggle) ya que aún no podían estaban listos para salir a la luz sobre todo con el bebe aún no nacido.  
  
A los pocos, sorprendiendo a Harry, apareció Draco Malfoy con un Magic atado sin posibilidades de escapar de ningún modo, se arrodilla ante Harry que iba cubierto con una capa oscura presentándose como un siervo dando a entender que lo consideraba el nuevo Señor Oscuro.  
  
-Draco Malfoy, levántate- Draco se levanta, y continúa- Te preguntarás el motivo de traer al Magia, ahora lo verás. Liz, querida, ven. Ya está aquí el Magic.  
  
Draco se sorprendió al ver que su Señor tenía como novia a una preciosa mujer y además la amase como lo demostraba, él creía que el amor era un problema hacia el poder.  
  
Ante estos pensamientos, fue interrumpido por Liz.  
  
-Draco, no te sorprendas tanto. El amor no es un impedimento hacia el poder sino todo lo contrario y ese fue el problema de Voldemort que le llevó a la perdición.  
  
-Sí, mi señora- dice Draco conforme.  
  
-Espero, Draco, que me seas totalmente fiel ya que tengo entendido que a Voldemort le apuñalaste por la espalda y eso a mi no me gusta y te puedo costar muy caro- dice Harry con voz fría y potente.  
  
-Sí, mi señor- dice Draco arrodillándose al suelo.  
  
-Bien, bien. Te he hecho venir con el Magic a este lugar para celebrar una boda muy especial entre Liz y yo, y tú serás el único testigo de esta ceremonia. Entiendes- comenta Harry.  
  
-Es un placer para mi estar en este lugar y en este día- responde Draco.  
  
La celebración de la boda fue espléndida sin ningún contratiempo salvo el hecho de que unas cuantos animales asistieron a la ceremonia sobre todo serpientes de todo tipo (pequeñas, medianas, grandes, venenosas y no venenosas). Después de la boda, Harry le lanzo la maldición asesina al Magic dejándole muerto en el suelo.  
  
-Draco, ahora llévate al Magic a algún sitio y déjalo por donde quieras pero dentro de siete meses volverás acompañado de Ginny Weasly para ser padrino de nuestro- dice Harry.  
  
Los meses pasaban rápidamente como los antojos de Liz que llevaron a la pareja a recorrer todo el mundo a por platos típicos de cada país, sobre todo estuvieron en España comiendo jamón y paella hasta saciarse. Cuando llegó la hora del parto, decidieron volver a su hogar en el bosque de Albania. Donde a los pocos días Liz rompió aguas y con fuerte contracciones dio a luz a una preciosa hija con unos ojos verdes y pelo esmeralda. Desde que la vieron supieron su nombre al instante Elizabeth. 


	5. capitulo 4

4º Capítulo: Infancia feliz  
  
A los pocos días del parto apareció Draco Malfoy diciendo que todo estaba listo para el bautizo. Al instante en que Harry se quitó la capucha Draco se puso en guardia sacando la varita pero con un movimiento de mano Harry tenía la varita de éste en su mano.  
  
-Tranquilo, he adoptado esta forma para que Ginny Weasly no se asuste- miente Harry.  
  
-Señor, perdón por la discreción pero por qué has escogido a Ginny Weasly para ser la madrina de su hija- comenta Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Lo hago porque Ginny me ha caído siempre y además me ha ayudado siempre- dice tajantemente Harry- Liz, cariño coge a Elizabeth ya es la hora para ir al bautismo.  
  
Liz coge a Elizabeth de su cuna y agarra del brazo de Harry mientras van siguiendo a Draco por el bosque hasta una pequeña iglesia donde les esperaba Ginny.  
  
-¡¡Harry!!- exclama Ginny al ver a éste y lo abraza- Me alegra de verte, Draco me dijo que sería la madrina de tu hijo.  
  
-Yo también me alegro de verte y sí, serás la madrina de Elizabeth- dice Harry señalando a la pequeña en brazos de Liz- Y la que la sostiene es su madre y mi esposa, Liz.  
  
-Encantada de conocerte, Liz, eres muy afortunada de tener a Harry como esposo. ¿Puedo cogerlo?- añade Ginny.  
  
-Sí claro. Gracias, Ginny, por recordarme que tengo a un maravilloso esposo- dice dándole el bebe a ésta y luego dando un beso a Harry.  
  
-Vamos a dentro, que el cura nos está esperando- dice Harry.  
  
Los cuatro entraron en la pequeña iglesia y como habían dicho los padres de la pequeña sólo asistieron Draco y Ginny como invitados. La celebración fue bonita y encantadora donde la niña ya daba alguna muestra de poder como por ejemplo que cuando le echaron el agua y empezó a llorar estallaron varios cristales.  
  
-Mi aijada ya da muestras de magia- dice Ginny muy contenta después del bautizo.  
  
-Sí, a mi también me a sorprendido- comenta Draco.  
  
-Pues a nosotros no- dice Harry- Os invitamos a comer y os hablaremos de todo lo que queréis y de la primera vez que hizo magia la pequeña Elizabeth.  
  
Los cuatro se fueron hasta la cueva donde Ginny se sorprendió al entrar por encontrarse con un bonito hogar. Entre Harry y Liz contaron como se conocieron salvando el detalle de que Liz en esos momentos era una serpientes y de sus viajes por todo el mundo omitiendo todo lo referente a las artes oscuras y también de cómo Elizabeth utilizó por primera vez magia.  
  
===Flash Black===  
  
-Harry, cariño, me apetece comer una paella y un poco de jamón- dice Liz desde una silla.  
  
-Sí, amor, ahora mismo voy hacia España a traerte un poco de lo que has dicho- dice Harry destrozado por los viajes a todas partes del mundo.  
  
Pero antes de desaparecer vio como su esposa involuntariamente se desaparecía hacia donde no sabía gritando su nombre.  
  
Al momento Harry desapareció para ir a todos los sitios posibles a donde podía haber llegado hasta que la encontró en un chiringuito de una playa española pidiendo una paella y una buena ración de jamón.  
  
-Valla, no me esperas ni para comer- dice Harry aparentando enfado- Te vas y luego esto.  
  
-Harry, sabes que mi intención no era irme pero la pequeña, no sé como pero me ha obligado a irme- dice Liz.  
  
Harry pone una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Así que nuestra pequeña ha hecho magia por primera vez- dice Harry- Esto hay que celebrarlo. Camarero una ración doble de lo que ha podido la señora.  
  
-Pues así se hará, querido- dice Liz sonriendo por saber que su hija ya había hecho magia.  
  
====Fin del Flash Black===  
  
Los cuatro se empezaron a reír de lo ocurrido mientras comían, después Ginny y Draco les contaron todo lo que había pasado en el mundo mágico desde que se apartaron de él.  
  
......................................  
  
Habían pasado unos años desde esa reunión y la pequeña Elizabeth montaba en una escoba voladora de juguete mientras su madre la perseguía para que bajase de ella por toda la casa. Este juego de persecución acababa cuando Harry aparecía por la casa después de haber practicado ya que Elizabeth adoraba a su padre.  
  
-Eli, baja ahora mismo de esa escoba y no hagas correr a tu madre por la casa aunque el ejercicio le viene bien- dice Harry sonriendo viendo a su esposa e hija.  
  
-Harry, cuantas veces te he dicho que le quites esa escoba- dice dándole un tierno beso.  
  
-Sí, padre- dice Elizabeth tristemente.  
  
-Ven aquí pequeña- dice Harry- Mañana te voy a dar una sorpresa. SSShh, no se lo digas a tu madre.  
  
-Sí, no se lo diré- dice en susurros.  
  
Al día siguiente Harry se lleva a Elizabeth a una campa.  
  
-Eli, hoy te voy a enseñar a volar en una escoba de verdad- dice Harry.  
  
Síííí, ¡viva mi padre!- grita Elizabeth dándole un fuerte abrazo a Harry.  
  
-Hija que me ahogas- dice él.  
  
Ella lo suelta y él con un movimiento de mano hace que dos Estrellas de Luz (último modelo de escoba de carreras) apareciesen delante de ellos.  
  
-Papi, son super chulas- comenta emocionada.  
  
-Gracias, vamos a probarlas o nos quedamos aquí admirándolas- añade Harry.  
  
Los dos se dirigieron a las escobas y con una ágil maniobra ya estaban encima de ellas volando por encima de las copas de los árboles. Sin que Harry pudiese hacer mucho, su hija se le adelantó dirigiéndose hacia Harry con lo que éste se puso pálido al adivinar la reacción de Liz, su esposa. Entonces Harry se puso a máxima velocidad y ya estaba a la misma altura de su hija cuando se puso del todo blanco al ver a su esposa saliendo del hogar. Frenó la escoba de su hija a la vez que la suya haciendo que sus presencias pasasen desapercibidas momentáneamente para Liz.  
  
Una vez en tierra, Harry regañó a Elizabeth por lo que había hecho y cuando iba a desaparecer las escobas apareció por detrás de Harry Liz con un semblante serio.  
  
-Harry James Potter, ¿qué haces con dos escobas?- pregunta Liz.  
  
-Nada querida, solo le enseñaba a nuestra hija la diferencia entre una escoba de juguete y una de verdad- comenta el aludido.  
  
-No sé, tu voz no parece muy convincente- dice Liz mirando a Harry inquisidoramente sin creerlo- Tienes suerte que no puedo leer tu mente- añade amenazadoramente con un dedo levantado.  
  
Al final Harry salió airoso del problema y aún así se puso varias veces en peligro con las escobas hasta que su hija pudo controlar una escoba de última generación ya que quería que su hija entrase en el equipo de su casa cuando llegase su oportunidad porque si controlaba la mejor también controlaría la peor.  
  
Cuando pasó otros tantos años, Elizabeth iba a cumplir los diez años decidieron entre Harry y Liz ir a comprar la varita de ésta.  
  
-Eli, esta mañana iremos a comprarte tu varita- dice Harry cuando esta se levantaba de la cama- por tu cumpleaños. ¿Qué te parece?  
  
-Genial, papi. Así tendré una varita como vosotros y podré hacer magia- comenta emocionada dando saltitos.  
  
-Hija, tranquilízate. Te tenemos otras noticias- dice Liz.  
  
Elizabeth se queda quieta al oír estas palabras.  
  
-Elizabeth, vas a tener un hermanito- dicen los dos a la vez (Harry y Liz)- y la otra cosa, es que al año que viene tendrás que pasar a un colegio de magia internada.  
  
Elizabeth al oír estas noticias se quedó paralizada, no esperaba nada de eso. Al principió reaccionó mal llorando y berrinchando como un bebe pero mientras pasaba el tiempo lo iba asimilando hasta que al final aceptó las dos ideas.  
  
Utilizaron los polvos flú para llegar al caldero chorreante y desde allí al callejón Diagonon hasta la tiendas de Olliviander y Madame Malkin. En Olliviander, a Harry y a Liz les estuvo describiendo sus varitas y luego a Elizabeth le escogió una varita especial a la de Harry ya que dijo que fue la única pluma que dejó Fawkes antes de morir definitivamente después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Luego en la tienda de túnicas le midieron las medidas para que el año que viene sólo las tuviese que recoger.  
  
.......................................  
  
Un año después Elizabeth recibió una lechuza del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts donde le indicaba el material que tenía que llevar, la hora y el lugar dónde tendría que coger el tren para llegar hasta el lugar y desde que había recibido su varita había practicado con su padre y madre algunos hechizos de defensa, lucha y hogar para desenvolverse cuando llegase por tener el apellido Potter. Compraron los utensilios un mes antes de empezar el curso y Harry le obligó entre juegos a que aprendiese todo de Pociones ya que por medio de Draco sabía que Snape aún daba pociones.  
  
Al final llegó el 1 de Septiembre y Elizabeth se tenía que ir.  
  
-Cariño, sólo tienes que sujetar esta vieja lata y aparecerás en la estación- dice Harry entregándole una destrozada lata.  
  
-Elizabeth, toma a Tim. Te ayudará a pasar estos meses- dice Liz mientras le pasa un terráqueo oscuro.  
  
-Gracias papa, gracias mama. ¿Cómo pasaré...- pero no termina la frase porque es transportada a King´s Cross. 


End file.
